


Closer than I thought

by sleebiipuyo



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: and that makes me sad, but i recall hearing once that one of the ppt scenario writers, i cant remember what the tweet said exactly, jay and elle angst💔, jay and elle just want to be loved man, said that jay and elle do pranks bc theyre incredibly lonely., wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleebiipuyo/pseuds/sleebiipuyo
Summary: Tee decides to inspect the twin’s room in case they have any hazards in there. What he does find is not what he expects.
Relationships: Elle & Jay (Puyo Puyo), Tee & Jay & Elle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Closer than I thought

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW MY LAST STORY WAS ABOUT THE JAY AND ELLE BUT WHAT CAN I SAY JAY AND ELLE NEED MORE LOVE
> 
> jay and elle stans rise up💕
> 
> also i promise i'll write one soon either where jay and elle are the actual main characters or focus on some of the other main characters

The neon lights in the shape of a J and L tetromino flickered at Tee. He took a long, deep breath before putting his hand on the scanner that opened the door. Tee wanted to check the room of the young kids who loved to prank him and the rest of the crew every single day. He didn’t know what they had, and hoped that whatever they did have wasn’t a hazard.

The doors slid open to reveal a pair of twin beds, each on the opposite end of the room of each other. Papers, notebooks, and sketchbooks lay open and scattered on the floor, each filled with detailed plans and doodles for pranks. Some had calculations on them, others simply had bulleted lists with doodles of certain parts of the prank next to it. One of the papers caught Tee’s eye. It was crumpled near a trash can, tossed carelessly aside as if it was discarded in a heartbeat.  
The paper had drawings with several lockets on them, each in the shape of the Tetrominos the individual crew members were named after. They had descriptions on how each one would be made. Tee guessed that since it was tossed aside, they had backtracked on this idea. He couldn’t imagine what kind of conversation they would be having while drawing out the ideas…

_“Jay, I’m starting to think that they’ll hate these..”_  
_“Maybe you’re right, Elle…”_

Tee walked farther along into their room, carefully avoiding stepping on any sketches, when he noticed something shiny hanging from the nightstand at the front of Elle’s bed. It was a Tetromino locket, similar to that of the ones that were depicted on that discarded paper. It seemed to be crafted out of a simple metal that he had seen Ai give them a while back. Tee clicked it open to find a circular frame with a picture of her, Ess, and Jay inside.

_“I’m gonna make sure I never lose this! Thank you Jay!”_  
_“Yooou’re welcome, Elle!~”_

Jay had a similar one on his nightstand, this time in the shape of a J Tetromino, respectively. On the inside, it had a picture from the same day that Elle’s was from, but from a different perspective. 

_“I hope I never forget about this! Thanks Elle!”_  
_“No problem, Jay!”_

Inside their drawers, they had typical supplies for pranks. Tape, lights, cups, string, all the usual. Nothing suspicious in there.

Tee walked over to their window, where two chairs and a desk were neatly placed. Crayons, paper, markers, pencils and pens were all over the desk. Much like the drawings on the floors, they too, had plans for pranks. The desk had extra additions of little origami figures of birds, boats, and planes scattered about. An origami figure stood out to him, however. It was a work in progress it seemed, but it was made of yellow and white paper, much like the colors of his communications officer. Tee pondered on it a bit, wondering if perhaps this was a gift in progress for O.

_“Do you really think he’ll like this?”_  
_“Yeah, O likes tons of stuff! Plus, maybe we can give this to him with the locket!”_  
_“Haha! Let’s do it!”_

Another thing stuck out to him. It was a crayon drawing done by seemingly both the twins. It had drawn figures of each of the Tetra crew. While they weren’t the greatest, he knew that they were most certainly trying their best. 

_“What does Tee look like again?”_  
_“How’d you forget!? We see him everyday!”_  
_“I know, I know…”_  
_“I’ll help you! See, his hair goes like this and-”_  
_“Ohh! Now I remember!”_

Tee exited the room with only one thought on his mind.

_"Maybe they want to get closer to each of us. I’ll have to make a captain’s report about this."_


End file.
